Rumah
by Hinaka-chan
Summary: "Kau adalah rumahku, dimanapun itu jika kaulah yang disana maka akan jadi rumah untukku." [Canon setting, RnR?]


.

 **Rumah © Hinaka-chan**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NARUTO X HINATA**

 **.**

 **.**

Bulan desember selalu menjadi bulan penuh salju setiap tahunnya di Konoha. Beberapa orang lebih ingin menetap dibalik selimut atau duduk santai dibawah meja pemanas yang hangat. Mengobrol ringan dengan keluarga, dengan orang terkasih, berbagi senyuman dan kehangatan.

Sayang, tidak semua orang dapat merasakannya, sepasang mata biru menatap lelah tumpukan berkas yang harus ia periksa dan tanda tangani. Meneguk secangkir teh hangat dengan cepat hingga tandas. Sungguh ia ingin cepat pulang ke _rumah_.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?"

Setengah sadar dari lamunannya selepas menenggak teh, ia bahkan tak menyadari Shikamaru datang.

"Ya, tentu. Hanya merasa sedikit lelah." Wajah pria dibalik meja itu sedikit pucat saat tersenyum, "apa ada berkas lain yang perlu kuperiksa?"

Shikamaru mendengus, bibirnya melengkus tipis, "Tidak, hari ini sudah cukup. Sisanya serahkan padaku, istirahatlah, kau sangat membutuhkannya. Sudah tiga hari berturut-turut kau memaksa untuk tinggal di kantor." Sebagai tangan kanan Naruto, pria berkuncir itu sudah bertekad bulat untuk membantu pria dihadapannya, kendati sudah banyak hal yang telah Naruto lakukan untuknya.

"Terimakasih. Kau juga istirahatlah." Dan dalam sekejap Naruto telah menghilang menuju _rumah_ -nya.

.

.

 **~*~ Rumah ~*~**

.

.

Hinata merasakan chakra Naruto di sekitar rumahnya, padahal malam sudah larut tapi ibu dua anak ini masih tetap terjaga. Menyingkirkan beberapa tumpukan baju dipangkuannya, kakinya melangkah menuju pintu.

" _Tadaima_."

Mata _amethyst_ itu melembut menatap pria dihadapannya, wajahnya begitu lesu dan sedikit menggigil, nampaknya suhu diluar sangat dingin.

" _Okaeri_ , Naruto _-kun_." Sebuah senyuman sengahat musim semi diberikan pada suaminya. Mata biru itu berbinar disertai cengiran khas pria itu.

"Ingin makan sesuatu atau mandi?" Tawar Hinata yang tengah merapihkan sepatu Naruto.

"Tidak, aku ingin istirahat saja di kamar." Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mereka, "Bagaimana anak-anak?"

"Mereka sudah tidur." Jemari Hinata membantu Naruto melepas dan memakaikan baju tidur yang hangat pada suaminya.

Sejenak Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang, memperhatikan Hinata yang membuka laci dan mengambil benda dari sana. "Apa itu?" Tanyanya.

"Lilin aroma terapi, jika menghirup wanginya tubuh bisa lebih rileks. Oleh-oleh dari Sakura." Setelah menyalakannya, Hinata memposisikan dirinya berdiri di hadapan Naruto. Menatap wajah tampan yang lelah itu.

Seketika suaminya memeluknya dengan lembut, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perutnya yang dibalut baju tidur. Tangannya membelai lembut rambut kuning itu. "Selelah ini kah?" Kepala itu mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

"Aku suka aroma badanmu terasa menenangkan, mengalahkan aroma lilin." Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba disertai kekehan kecil.

Naruto selalu suka momen ketika ia memeluk Hinata, seolah ada sihir yang mengenainya, segala rasa penat yang ia dapatkan seketika sirna. Lembut, menenangkan dan nyaman.

Hinata adalah tempatnya melepas penat, tempat dimana ia dapat berbagi beban, berbagi luka tanpa ada ucapan protes menguar dari mulut wanita itu. Tempat yang selalu ia sebut sebagai _rumah_ baginya.

"Kau adalah _rumah_ bagiku Hinata," ucap Naruto tanpa melepas pelukannya, "tempat dimana aku selalu ingin _pulang_."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Karena aku selalu saja merasa nyaman dan tenang jika bersamamu. Disaat banyak hal yang terjadi, ketika aku pulang kerumah dan bertemu denganmu, segalanya terasa menguap." melepas pelukannya dan membiarkan Hinata duduk disampingnya, "Kau adalah _rumah_ ku, dimanapun itu jika kaulah yang disana maka akan jadi _rumah_ untukku."

Hati Hinata menghangat mendengar kalimat Naruto, ia senang menjadi tempat dimana Naruto selalu ingin pulang, menjadi _rumah_ baginya yang butuh kedamaian. Di tahun pernikahan mereka yang sudah cukup lama, ia selalu dibuat mabuk dengan kalimat-kalimat Naruto. Segalanya begitu indah, hari ini ia merasa bahagia.

"Aku juga akan selalu menyambut kepulanganmu. Entah di waktu apapun, saat kau pulang. Aku akan selalu menyambutmu di depan pintu." Faktanya benar, Hinata selalu menyambut kepulangan Naruto di waktu apapun. Entah itu ketika subuh menjelang, atau malam yang begitu larut. Keinginannya untuk selalu menyambut kedatangan sang suami selalu menggebu.

" _Tadaima_ , Hinata."

" _Okaeri_ , Naruto _-kun_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **a/n : Cuman drabble singkat yang semoga 'sedikit' menghangatkan hati. Silahkan tinggalkan kritik/reviewnya. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!**

 **Hinaka-chan**


End file.
